1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of printing an image on a recording medium set for manual feed. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus may include a paper cassette that stores paper as a recording medium, a paper tray on which the paper is set for manual feed, and a printing device that prints an image on the paper fed from either the paper cassette or the paper tray. When generating an image to be printed based on print data, an image forming apparatus may determine an orientation of the image based on an orientation of the paper received from a personal computer (PC). Therefore, the typical image forming apparatus may adjust the orientation of the image to be printed in accordance with the orientation of the paper even if the orientation of the paper set on the paper tray differs from page to page.
Further, another image forming apparatus may include a paper detector that detects if paper is set on the paper tray. Other image forming apparatuses may force the paper to be fed from the paper tray to the printing device when the paper detector detects that the paper is set on the paper tray.
Even if an image forming apparatus is configured to feed the paper from the paper tray to the printing device, a user needs to manually designate the orientation of the paper. In some instances, this manual designation may be required every time he/she transmits the print data.